


Wounded

by MissHarper



Category: Reylux - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reylux - Freeform, Reylux Network Prompt Exchange, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarper/pseuds/MissHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is gravely wounded, Rey and Kylo wait eagerly for word on his condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> This is in response to the prompt I was given: "anything where one of them is sick or injured and the other two completely dote on them" - I hope I do it justice.

They carried his body in on a stretcher. The medical droids were buzzing all around the room.

Rey stood outside the medical quarters in shock, she couldn’t believe what was happening. How could any of this happen? She looked at Hux’s body, on the stretcher, covered in blood and she couldn’t imagine that he was actually still alive. He’d been shot, three times, once in his upper chest and twice in the stomach, but somehow he was still clinging to life.

Kylo stormed into the room then. “Is he going to live? Tell me!” he yelled out at the medics and droids in the room.

“Sir.” The first medical officer stated nervously, “He’s been shot, three times, but if we are able to get him stabilized and get him into the bacta tank, there is every chance that he will make a full recovery.”

“He better!” Kylo barked out, furious at his powerlessness, furious that this even happened. 

He walked over to Rey and put his arm around her shoulder as she stood watching it all, tears in her eyes. 

“He’s going to make it Rey. I know it. He’s going to be fine.” Kylo tried to reassure her.

“I honestly don’t know what I’d do if he doesn’t.” she said softly as another fat tear slid down her cheek.

They hovered there watching the medical staff and droids do their work. They were able to stabilize him and connect him to the life support apparatus and then slip him into the bacta tank.

The medical officer walked back over to Kylo and Rey. “It will be a matter of days now, but we are cautiously optimistic about his recovery.”

Kylo let out a growl “If you let him die, I will kill you.” 

Rey tugged at his arm. “Don’t. Don’t do that. Come on. There’s nothing more we can do here.” 

She pulled him with her down the halls of the Finalizer, walking quietly. She felt the rage and sorrow pouring off him in waves. They got to his quarters and walked inside. 

Once inside he took off his helmet and threw it across the room so it slammed into the wall. 

“I told him not to go to that conference. I knew something was off about it. They’re saying that this was an assassination attempt. I should have been there!” he yelled out.

Rey tried to calm him. “He wouldn’t let you go. You know he’s too stubborn for that. He said he needed you here. This isn’t your fault Kylo.” 

“OF COURSE IT’S MY FAULT!” he screamed out. “I should have been there to protect him and I wasn’t.” 

She walked over to him and took his gloved hands in hers and squeezed them looking up into his eyes. His expression was pained and angry.

“It’s not your fault any more than it is mine. We couldn’t have known this was going to happen. Even with your ‘bad feeling’ and we couldn’t have stopped him doing what he wanted. He’s as stubborn as they come and neither of us were going to be able to convince him to let us go to this conference. He didn’t want two force users there drawing attention away from the issues at hand.” She said calmly trying to soothe him.

Kylo nodded and sighed, “I know you’re right but I’m so angry. So worried. We can’t lose him Rey. Not when we’ve finally…” he paused and was silent a moment, then continued “… not when we three have finally come together like we have.” His confidence from earlier was clearly shaken. "Not after what we finally share together." 

She reached up and cupped his cheek. “I know and we won’t lose him. He’s going to be fine. We have to believe that.” 

She walked with him over to the sofa and sat, pulling off his gloves and holding his bare hands in hers. “These last few weeks have been wonderful. We’re finally together like we’ve always wanted. It’s been the happiest any of us have been in, well as long as we can remember. But it’s not over and it’s not done. He’s going to be alright. I know it.” 

Kylo looked deeply into her hazel eyes. “I want to believe you.” 

“Then try, just trust me in this.” She said softly. 

“Alright.” He leaned down then and nuzzled his face to her chest, pressing her down on the sofa and laying the two of them back. 

She held him tightly, his head cradled on her breasts, running her fingers through his thick dark hair.

Rey said “At least the assassin is dead. We can take some small comfort in that.” 

Kylo said quietly “But I didn’t get to kill him and that infuriates me.” 

“I know.” She said quietly, her fingers gently massaging his scalp.

“We still need to investigate this whole thing. I want to know who is behind all this and crush them.” He growled out.

“I know.” She repeated. “and we will. I promise.” 

He closed his eyes and let himself drift.

The next two days passed slowly, as if they were both in a fog. They would get up, go to the medical quarters to check on Hux to see how he was doing. The medical staff were optimistic and told them that there was little their presence there could do, but it didn’t matter. They stayed anyway, standing outside the bacta tank, watching him.

On the second day Rey said softly “His wounds seem to be healing, he is looking a lot better.” 

Kylo simply nodded, acknowledging her words. 

They stood there for what seemed like hours and then walked away.

They tried to keep up their normal routine, their training, their study, but everything felt flat and empty.

The following morning, they got word that he was out of the bacta tank, awake and they could visit him in the medical quarters.

They went immediately to see him. He was sitting up slightly in the bed. He was clearly still not fully recovered. He was paler than ever and seemed incredibly tired, but they watched him argue with the medical staff.

“What do you mean I can’t have my cigarettes? If three blaster shots didn’t kill me, why would a cigarette matter hrmm?” he glared at the doctors.

“We’re sorry Sir but no cigarettes until you’re fully recovered.” they replied quietly.

“How the hell am I supposed to recover without my damn cigarettes?” his voice began to raise but he caught himself. He was not going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him upset. This entire situation was embarrassing enough as it is.

Rey and Kylo walked over to see him. Hux’s expression changed completely. It softened and there was a look of pure relief and peace that came over him.

“Well you look like shit.” Kylo said simply.

Hux chuckled “Very astute observation, Ren.” He said with his usual sardonic wit.

Rey however was not as removed and walked over to hug him gently. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” she said softly and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Of course I’m alright. Did you think I’d leave you alone with this big bantha here? Someone has to look after the two of you.” He said with shocking warmth, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek gently.

The medical staff stood around with shocked looks on their face at the display but then politely moved away to give the threesome their privacy.

“I told the doctors that I want you moved to your private quarters as soon as possible.” Kylo stated frankly. “Rey and I are perfectly capable of looking after you while you recover.” 

Hux’s narrow red brow arched. “You? Take care of me?” he chuckled. “Ren you can barely take care of yourself.” 

Kylo glared at him. “You know I think I might have liked you better in the bacta tank, at least you were quiet.” 

Rey slapped at Kylo’s arm then. “Don’t you say that. And don’t you two start arguing already. He’s just getting well now and we don’t want to set that back.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, as did Hux, but the two men looked at one another and shared a gaze that spoke of intense affection and understanding.

“The staff said they could possibly move you to your quarters as early as today. As soon as you’re there they are to notify me and Rey and we will come to see to your needs. Are you going to fight me on this?” he asked with an intensely protective tone.

Hux sighed, rolled his eyes again and shook his head. “No. I’m not going to fight you on this. Fine.” 

Rey smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good. We’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Kylo simply met Hux’s gaze, then gave a nod and turned on his heel to leave the medical quarters. Rey followed after him. 

She looked up at Kylo as they walked. “Do you think you two could manage not to argue for a week or so? At least while he’s healing up?” 

“I am not the one who is always arguing, it’s him. He’s so stubborn, full of himself and unbending. You know that.” He said in a frustrated tone.

Rey chuckled. “Oh yes, he is so stubborn and full of himself and unbending. Not like anyone else I know.” 

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “I am not like that.” 

Rey smirked “Sure you’re not.” 

\-------

Hux was not a good patient. He was surly and impatient and annoyed most of the time. 

Rey didn’t seem to mind but Kylo was having none of it. The two of them argued most of the time, especially when it was time to change the dressing on his wounds. 

Kylo would sit on the bed to do it.

“Stop being such a baby.” Kylo bit out.

“I’m not being a baby, Ren, I just don’t think I need this damn dressing changed again so soon. Perhaps you just want to get my shirt off.” Hux teased.

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “The last thing I’m interested in doing right now is getting sexual with you Hux. You’re kriffing injured. And don’t try to flirt with me.”

Hux sighed and let his head fall back. “Fine Fine. Just do what you need to do.” 

Kylo changed the dressings on his wounds, his large hands were surprisingly gentle as he did, his dark eyes turning upward to meet Hux’s occasionally as he did so. Hux was still and quiet letting Kylo do his work and when he was done, Hux reached his hand out to grasp Kylo’s and hold it for a long moment.

“Thank you. For doing this. For all of it.” He said softly.

Kylo smiled gently, a smile that was reserved for Hux and Rey alone. “You’re welcome.” He paused then, “Rey and I were terrified when you came in on that stretcher.” He admitted.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare either of you. I hate to admit it but I should have let you come to that conference with me. I should learn by now to trust your instincts. I won’t let a mistake like that happen again.” He said on a sigh.

“Good.” Kylo said quickly, surprised that their hands were still together.

Rey was standing at the door to the room watching the beautiful display of warmth and smiled.

“I’m glad to see the two of you actually getting along.” She said softly.

The two men looked up to see her standing there. Hux couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she looked, her hair actually down and flowing over her shoulders. She always wore her hair like that when the three of them were in private and he loved it. She was an angel and she saved them both, him and Kylo.

Kylo smiled at her and held out his free hand to her to come join them. 

She walked over and pulled up a chair beside the bed and reached her hand to rest atop their two that were already joined. They were quiet then for a long time, the feeling of affection and desire rose in the room and the intensity of what they felt for one another, for what they shared together, filled all of them.

Hux finally broke the silence. “So when can I get out of this damned bed.” He complained.

Rey rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You’re the worst patient ever.” 

He laughed. “I know.” 

Kylo looked between the two of them and said “Soon, but until then just let us take care of you okay?” 

Hux simply nodded his assent and feeling completely at peace, closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> so thankful to be part of The Reylux Network on Tumblr  
> feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. 
> 
> you can find me at thedarkside-and-thelight.tumblr.com


End file.
